


I'm So Sorry I Loved You For So Long

by KimchiAndPasta



Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Tony is an old man, loki died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Loki died and Tony had to live on without him. But finally, it's time to go.





	I'm So Sorry I Loved You For So Long

**Author's Note:**

> I must have been in a Frostiron phrase because most of my old stories are either Frostiron or Thorki.

Fifty years has passed since Loki had died.

Tony never got over it and he never moved on. He never truly believed in love until Loki.

He tried to move on. He really did. But he loved Loki too much to even consider finding another. He didn't believe in love but Loki was his soul mate and that was more than what most people got in a lifetime. And Tony was lucky enough to have it even if it was for a while. After Loki, he couldn't deal with the Avengers. He couldn't handle SHIELD. He finally understood people when they became a widow. He was never going to forget Loki. It felt like a betrayal if he tried.

Tony never thought old age would be the thing that would kill him. He has survived so much and yet, it was old age that defeated him. He always thought Loki would be the one forced to go though life broken because Tony died but life doesn't always happen the way you want it to.

"I wish I could see you one more time, Lolo." Tony sighed.

He laid in bed, refusing anything. He knew it was finally time. He thought of everyone. They all lived good lives. And he knew he lived a good one too even if his heart was broken for most of it.

"I love you, Loki." Tony sighed.

He blinked. Then he did it again.

"Loki?" Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hello, Anthony." Loki smiled.

"What's happening?"

"I've come to take you home."  
"Together?"  
"Together forever."  
"Forever. I like the sound of that."

With a smile on his face and his broken heart at ease, Anthony Edward Stark died.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some of the orphaned works of mine and I'm gonna re-edit as I repost them. I'm not going to do all of them but I might end up doing most of them.


End file.
